


Demon's trap

by AngstOfDestiny



Series: Of Arrows and Daggers [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Gangbang, Gratuitous Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Power Dynamics, it's basically a very detailed wet dream, mind control to some extent?, not prediscussed kink!, sex bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngstOfDestiny/pseuds/AngstOfDestiny
Summary: During his travels, Tavaris Mahariel is caught by a starved desire demon. Cheap porn happens.
Relationships: Duncan/Male Warden, Male Warden/Male Warden (Dragon Age), Male Warden/Other Wardens, Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: Of Arrows and Daggers [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/307398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Demon's trap

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just trying to get over my writer's block. Smut happened.  
Beta'd by [@Ray_Murata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Murata)

The corridors of Weisshaupt still confused Tavaris a bit. They were narrow and tall and winding, and kind of… blurry at the edges. It was no wonder that he regularly got lost trying to get from one part to another, especially since he had never learned how to move in shem buildings, where every wall looked the same to him. The higher-ups seemed to have a bit more patience with him than for a regular Warden-Ensign, but still, it was a military organization — something he had a hard time getting used to as well — and they expected more discipline than he apparently had, if what Senior Wardens told him had any truth to it.

As such, he was relieved when another confusing bend of the corridor led him straight into Duncan. The Commander looked down at him with an amused smile.

“Lost again, Tavaris? I figured you must have had problems reaching the training hall again.”

Oh, Creators, this was embarrassing.

“Ugh, yes, Commander. Am I late again?”

Duncan’s smile turned into a lopsided smirk.

“You are. But don’t worry. You haven’t missed anything. Today is special…. Kind of initiation, you see. Won’t start without you.”

…So he kept people waiting. Even better. He tensed, not even really aware of it, as his ears turned red.

“Relax,” Duncan said. “I have a feeling you’ll enjoy this.” And he winked. The fucking shem wink..._ He’s hot, _ came a thought. _ And he’s your commander. He might be a shem but you trust him. And aren’t you curious how his shem cock feels like? _

He was curious. It’d been so long since he had gotten laid and Duncan was hot. Even if he was a shem. _ Hot shem. _ Still a shem. _ But you’re past it, _ the thought said. _ You trust him. You trust all your Warden brothers. The blood in your veins doesn’t matter here. You have a new family now. _

Still it wasn’t appropriate to think of the Commander like that. _ Why not? He might even like the idea… _

“See, Tavaris. You are a Blight veteran, you know a lot about what it is like to be a Warden,” Duncan continued.” You know about the dreams, about sensing Darkspawn, you know how it is to have an Archdemon’s soul fly through you. You know the hunger, the Song, you learned it the hard way. And you also know that we have stamina incomparable to regular folks. But that goes with some needs. And if these needs are not fulfilled, in time they can become as distracting as the Calling itself. So, to avoid it… We have a tradition outsiders don’t know about. And we’re going to introduce you to it.”

They reached the door to the training room and Duncan pushed it open. There were several Senior Wardens around, sitting idly around and chatting. At the sound of the closed door they all turned to them, wide grins appearing on their faces. Riordan was there. So was Daveth, Senior Warden Zevran — oh Creators, he was smirking, — Warden Spawn and several other men he barely knew, but certainly oh, yes, certainly noticed around. Duncan locked the door, and then turned to Tavaris, his friendly smile turning a bit predatory.

“Alright, pet. Now that we’re all here — strip.”

Tavaris looked up at him in slight shock, even as his hands moved of their own volition, starting to work on the buckles of his uniform.

“Pet? What’s happening here?” He asked, swallowing.

“As I said, we all have needs. We’re all going to fuck you long and hard, until you can’t take it anymore.”

Tavaris swallowed, his hands freezing on the leather straps. Duncan was joking, wasn’t he? This couldn’t be happening. _ Why not, pet? Is it not what you always wanted? What you dreamed of? Look at them, all strong, hot men and all they want is to get into your pants. Is it not like a dream? It’s a dream coming true. _

“Strip, pet,” Duncan repeated, this time the command unmistakable in his voice. It was happening, whether Tav liked it or not. And that very thought sent shivers down his spine and made his cock stir.

Everyone was fully clothed, all the Wardens watching with rapt attention as he unbuckled his belt. It fell to the floor with a loud clang of hip protectors and he turned his attention to the chest guard, viscerally aware of the hungry looks. Pauldron, gambeson… then he had to bend down to unlace his greaves.

“Turn around,” one of the Senior Wardens demanded. It was a tall, red-headed elf with a mouthwatering array of freckles. “Show yourself.”

Tavaris swallowed but followed the order, humiliation mixing with growing arousal. He reached for his greaves again, feeling the thin leather of his pants stretching over his ass, the weight of the eyes of him. It was embarrassing, but at the same time, his throat went dry from _ want _. He swallowed again, trying to focus on his task.

“Good boy,” the elf said in a low voice, causing Tavaris to shiver. “Keep going.”

His fingers felt unusually clumsy but he finally managed to take off the armor. He made quick work of the laces of his gambeson, throwing it down to the floor with the rest of the uniform, which left him only in the hooded tunic, pants and leg wrappers.

“Shirt now,” Spawn demanded, a rasp in his voice. Tavaris reached over his head slowly, the fabric slithering over his skin, soft touch pronounced by the awareness that soon he was going to be the only naked person in the room. The thought went straight to his cock, sending another delicious shiver through his body.

As soon as the shirt landed on the floor, Zevran let out a quiet whistle.

“That one looks good,” he observed casually. “I am going to enjoy that thoroughly.”

The air felt good on Tav’s hot skin, wanting eyes on him like a caress, and he suddenly needed more. The clothes were too heavy, too constricting and all he wanted was to get rid of them, replace them with hands and mouths on his body. And he needed it now. He tugged at the pants, discovering with annoyance that the laces were tangled into a mess and he just couldn’t wait to untangle them.

“Come here,” Duncan ordered, pointing at the floor in front of him. When Tavaris struggled with the cords, he had drawn his dagger and now he held it loosely in his hand, pointing to the floor.

When Tav approached, he reached for his pants and slid the blade through the fabric in front, the cold metal touching his cock dangerously. Tav couldn’t stop the quiet whine that tore from his throat when Duncan sliced through his pants, cutting them almost in half, chuckling lowly.

“You won’t be needing that, pet. Not today.” He said, cupping his cheek in a soft caress, rubbing his thumb against Tav’s parted mouth. “Now finish undressing and kneel.”

The leg wrappers took two tugs to unwind and soon Tavaris was stepping out of the pieces of his ruined trousers.

“Maker, that ass,” one of the unfamiliar Wardens commented. What was his name…? _ That’s unimportant. He likes your ass, though. That feels good, doesn’t it? _

“Yeah, it’s a piece of art,” another answered. “Imagine, though, how it will look like when we’re finished with him.”

“Maybe we should get a painter afterward to immortalize the view, no?” Zevran suggested. “Hang it out in the Great Hall, so all visitors are aware of the Warden’s assets.”

There were chuckles all around and Tav blushed red as his half-hard cock jumped enthusiastically.

“I like the cock, too, though. Not that he needs it much,” said Daveth. “But it looks quite happy.”

Duncan chuckled as well, reaching out to grab Tav’s cock before he managed to kneel before him. “It does, doesn’t it. You like being naked for us, don’t you pet,” he said, squeezing lightly. “You like being a pet. Please us, and we might be doing it more often, how do you like it?”

Tav whined again, the pressure on his cock too light, too teasing.

“Answer me, pet. Would you like being our toy after today?” Duncan’s voice was firm, demanding. “Would you like being stripped naked and paraded around? Being taken by any Warden who wants to fuck you, being our fortress’ slut? Getting dick whenever and wherever someone feels an urge to play with that ass?”

Tavaris swallowed again, his head spinning. He should tell Duncan to fuck himself, he should get out of here, he should…

Duncan slapped his dick lightly.

“Yes, Sir,” Tav said, licking his lips. “I’d like that.”

“Good,” Duncan answered, a satisfied grin on his face. “Then be good today and we might just grant you your wish. Kneel.”

Tavaris fell to his knees, not really aware of what he was doing, eyes locked on Duncan, who reached to his own pants, unlacing them and whipping out his cock.

“Good. Now suck. Make me hard.”

Tavaris reached for Duncan’s cock, enjoying the feel of the soft skin in his hand, then leaned forward. He was hungry for that dick, he was hungry for all the dicks he could get and it showed. The soft cock barely fit his mouth and his head spin at the thought of how big it was going to get when he sucked it into full hardness. It was going to split him, it was going to be as big as a qunari’s dick, it was going to be glorious. He sucked, burying his face in the shaggy hair on the base, inhaling Duncan’s musk and enjoying the growing weight on his tongue.

Duncan sighed in pleasure and put a heavy hand on Tav’s head, pushing him to his groin as he started to slowly fuck his mouth. “Good pet. Keep going.”

There was movement behind him, a shuffle of fabric, steps, and then someone’s hands were behind him, tracing the lines of his arms, torso, stomach. Two, three, four — someone was groping his ass, spreading it open as someone else twisted his nipples. Another hand caught his braid at the base, pulling him off Duncan’s cock. Tav whined in disappointment, but a moment later another cock appeared before him, already hard, and he took it in one smooth glide, straight into his throat, humming lowly. His dick was completely hard by now and he reached down to stroke himself, but someone else slapped his hand away.

“No pet,” he heard the voice of the freckled elf. “No touching yourself. Today you take what we give you, and only what we give you.” Someone chuckled.

“Don’t worry, that will be more than enough, even for such a slut,” Tav heard as Spawn — it was Spawn’s cock in his mouth — pressed his head down to the dark pubes and held him like that, cutting his breath off for a while.

Whoever was behind him tugged his hips up, pulling him to his fours. Another person reached for his hand, putting it on his half-hard dick. Tav wrapped it automatically around the shaft, stroking fast.

“Good pet, get us all hard,” the freckled elf purred above him. “You’re taking cock like a champ, I wonder if your ass is equally good.”

Someone’s hands spread his cheeks, a probing finger appearing at his entrance.

“Looks pretty tight,” Daveth said. The finger breached him lightly, just the tip, and Tav relaxed automatically, letting it in. “Tight, but relaxed. I bet he’s going to be a great cock sleeve, aren’t you, toy.” He pulled out his finger and patted Tav’s ass condescendingly. “It seems that this ass was made for taking cock.”

Tav blushed even harder, the dick in his mouth making it impossible to respond, but his cock twitched again, even as he berated himself internally for enjoying this so much. But it was impossible to resist. He hadn’t been dicked down in way too long and now everyone wanted a piece of him. Another tug on his braid, another cock in his mouth and he got back to sucking, shivers crawling down his spine with every touch of the multiple hands on his body. His nipples got tugged again and the cocks tasted like arousal and men, growing in his mouth as he licked and sucked, thirsty to be fucked, taken from all ends and used.

“I love how eager he is,” Zevran said behind him, scratching long, delicious lines down his thighs. “Look how hard he got just from serving cock. How he trembles.” The sensual purr was accompanied by a light scratch on his back. “The mighty Archdemon Slayer and here he is, on his knees for us, almost begging to be used. Tsk, tsk, what would people say?”

Tavaris moaned around that cock, squeezing the other one almost too hard. The Warden who was getting the handjob hissed quietly and slapped his ear. “Careful, pet. You want to please us, don’t you?”

Another shadow to his right and his other hand was placed on a new cock. “It seems to me that you have one hand spare, pet,” Riordan said gruffly. “That’s a waste.”

Tavaris squeezed, working Riordan in rhythm with the other — still-unnamed -- cock, while Spawn pushed deeper into his throat, making him choke a bit. He felt trails of saliva running down his chin, his eyes getting misty with tears as Spawn tugged at his hair again, sharply, pulling him off his cock.

“The mouth is great,” he said conversationally, holding Tav’s head back. “Anyone else wanna try?”

“Yeah, give it to me,” the freckled elf said, running his fingers along Tav’s ear. “He looks like he needs more.” Tav nodded, his movements halted by Spawn’s hand fisting his braid and the elf chuckled. “Lovely. We really should keep him like that. Maybe with a collar, though, so he wouldn’t forget his place.”

“A collar would look great on him,” Daveth agreed. At the same time, Zevran spread his cheeks even wider, licking a flat stripe across his entrance. The freckled elf pushed his cock deep into Tav’s mouth, holding his ears to keep his head still. Tavaris moaned loudly, his cock jumping again as Zevran licked him again and again, his tongue working its way into the tight asshole.

“I think he’s ready, boys.” Duncan said calmly, just as someone wrapped his hand on Tavaris’ stiff cock, giving it a few tugs. “Let’s move him to the bench.”

Tav was pulled upright, the blond Warden he didn’t know grinning at him. “If we had known you were such an eager slut, we’d have found time for you sooner,” he said, helping him roughly to his feet, then pushing him backward, towards the training equipment. Tav staggered back, almost falling, just to be caught by Zevran, who turned him around.

“Tsk, tsk. It seems that someone is so hungry for dick that he cannot walk straight,” he laughed, guiding him to the bench that Tavaris had missed earlier. It was padded, with straps and some equally padded shelves on the sides and a hole cut on one end.

“One more thing,” Daveth said, pulling something from his pocket. His dick bobbed obscenely from the unlaced trousers. “Hold him.”

Two men caught his arms, holding them back as Daveth approached, rubbing his fingers on Tav’s nipples, pinching them into hardness.

“Good?” He asked, a devious smile on his face. Tavaris nodded, his throat too dry to answer.

“Perfect,” he bent down, licking Tav’s nipple lightly, circling his tongue around the pebbled bud. Tav shuddered, throwing his head back. It felt good, so good, his skin feeling like he was on fire, the saliva bringing unexpected relief — but he’d give anything to have these lips on his cock, sucking him hard. He whined, thrusting his hips forward mindlessly... and he was not at all prepared for the sharp pain as something cold and hard clamped on his nipple.

“What the…” He managed, opening his eyes — he didn’t even know when he closed them — to look down on the decorative veridium nipple clamp. Daveth tugged at it with a mischievous smile.

“Pretty, isn’t it? You want to look pretty for us, don’t you?” He teased, bending down to kiss the other nipple. “And so, so useful. Imagine how it’s going to feel rubbing against the leather, when we fuck you from both ends, one by one….” A flicker of the tongue and another lance of sharp pain as Daveth clipped another one. “And it gets even better!” He tugged on Tav’s cock and then produced a short leather strap. He wrapped it around the base of Tav’s cock,and touched a rune etched into the hide. The strap closed without a buckle, then shrunk a bit, producing a tingling sensation spreading through his cock and balls. “It won’t let you to cum too fast, pet. Not that we’re going to stop if you do. And it’s enchanted.” He rubbed the strap lightly and the tingling sensation intensified. “You’re going to have so much fun.” Daveth tugged at Tav’s tortured nipples, grinning widely as he hissed, and connected the clamps and the cock ring with a set of three light chains — short enough to tug with every move.

Tav’s body was alight with sensations. The tingling, the pain, being held still as Daveth adorned him, the helplessness — he never imagined how much he needed that. He never imagined how much he wanted to be at the mercy of other men, forced to be a sex toy, used, without any agency or say.

“How do you like my gifts, pet?” Daveth asked, tugging at the chain connecting Tav’s nipples. Tav hissed again, a drop of precum appearing on the tip of his dick.

“I like them, Sir,” he answered, his voice raspy. He wanted more. He wanted to be completely helpless.

“And what do you say when you get a gift, pet?” Daveth demanded, tugging at the chain again, harder. Tav gasped, his cock jumping against his stomach.

“Thank you, Sir,” he managed, swallowing.

“Such a good pet,” the freckled elf cooed, approaching. He ditched his armor but was still fully clothed, except for the dick sticking out of his trousers. “Such good manners,” he stroked Tav’s cheek again and pulled out another item. “Now, we don’t need you for talking. You’re our pet, our plaything, and playthings do not need mouths, they need holes. Open wide.”

Tav obeyed, and the elf placed a wide ring gag in his mouth, stretching it almost painfully. A trail of saliva dripped out of Tav’s open mouth almost immediately, as he tried to accommodate the gag. “That’s nice, pet,” the elf cooed, fastening the gag under his braid. “You have a wonderful mouth, but you could use some training, in case if we would like to lend you to some qunari guests. You need to learn how to open up _ really _wide.”

Tav whined, needy, excited, the suggestion of being rented out to qunari only stoking his arousal. He wanted that, he wanted them to make him the Order’s first slut, a party favor, take away from him any responsibility that didn’t involve someone’s cum. Why didn’t he think of it earlier? He was so tense, so wind up, and the solution was right here, staring at him with hungry eyes and cocks out. He nodded excitedly, his eyes getting glassy as he sunk deeper into the sensations, the promises, and let the two Wardens holding him to lead him to the bench.

They tossed him onto the padded wood, someone approaching with a scarf which was then tied closely around his eyes. Someone grabbed his hands and legs, placing them gently on the padded shelves and then the straps closed around his wrists, his shins, another one holding his torso down on the padding. The nipple clamps rubbed at the leather, each touch equally painful and delightful, while his dick hung untouched, through the hole, the only sensations there the tingling of the straps and tug of the chains as he writhed on the leather, rubbing his clamped nipples against the bench. He was completely immobilized, allowed only the slightest movement against the padding, helpless, ready to take from both ends whoever fancied to take pleasure in him. Any anxiety and embarrassment he felt before faded away, everything clicking into place.

Someone laughed over his head, hands stroking his back, probing in his mouth and around his ass.

“He’s perfect like that,” Spawn chuckled, as someone scratched his back painfully.

“No, not perfect yet. Perfect’s gonna happen when he’s drenched in cum and so wrung out that he cannot even rub himself on that bench anymore.”

Someone breathed against his long ear, a tongue tracing its shape.

“We’re going to train you to cum only on a cock and only when you’re permitted to. You’re going to be our cock sleeve, fucked into oblivion by the whole Warden Order, all the time. We’re going to take you one by one, fill you with cum and plug you in the meantime, so we wouldn’t have to waste any grease on you. How do you like that, pet, hmm?”

Tav nodded frantically, bumping his chin on the edge of the bench, mindless with need. Another finger breached his ass, a quiet murmur and suddenly he felt something wet dripping out of his ass. Grease spell. Two fingers pushed harshly into him and he relaxed his ass as much as he could to accommodate them, but still wasn’t satisfied — two fingers weren’t enough. He whined around his gag, sticking his ass out as much as he could while bound like that.

Another wave of chuckles. “Looks like the Hero of Ferelden needs his ass filled. We have wasted him on Darkspawn, should have made him our pet long ago.”

Tav whined impatiently, pushing against the fingers in his ass. The third followed and someone reached into his mouth, pressing finger pads against his tongue. Tav licked at them greedily, saliva dripping from the gag as he moaned, delirious with need, wishing to be finally plugged from both sides by their cocks, just as they promised.

“Alright, pet, we know what you need,” Duncan said gently, fingers from his mouth never retreating, but someone stroked his cheek, while someone pulled at his hair. Then, without any warning, a cock pressed into his mouth and he moaned around it, relaxing his throat as whoever-it-was picked up the pace, fucking roughly into him.

Another swipe of tongue against his hole, the fingers still lodged in him, sharp pull on his nipples, as he rubbed against the bench, the chains pulling at his cock harshly, the tongue breaching him, licking into that wetness and then retreating.

The cock in his mouth nudged harshly against his throat as his head was held back under an uncomfortable angle…. then finally, finally, finally, a press of a cock against his asshole. Someone else was holding his butt cheeks spread for whoever called first dibs — he could tell by the angle — as the dick breached him slowly, sharp pain tearing through his back even as he tried to relax. It was huge, bigger than he expected — Duncan? It must have been Duncan, he was the biggest one there. Tav sobbed, half in pain, half in joy. It hurt so, so good — as whoever fucked his mouth halted abruptly, holding Tav’s face close to his groin as he spilled his load into Tav’s throat.

“My turn,” someone said — Tav was pretty sure it was the freckled elf — and another cock entered him from the front just as Duncan bottomed, tearing another whine from his throat. The elf hissed, fingers digging into Tav’s hair, loosening his braid at the base. “Good pet,” he praised. “Sing for me, I want to feel your throat working as you take my cock.”

Tav hummed quietly, the pain in his backside receding into the delightful feeling of fullness and Duncan moved, his enormous dick pressing hard against Tav’s prostate.

From the side Tav could hear the unmistakable sound of few people fapping enthusiastically over his bound body, as Duncan moved in him, grunting lowly each time he bottomed out again. It felt like he was going to rearrange his insides, that giant cock going in deeper than anyone ever hard, but Tav wanted to be rearranged. He sobbed, doing his best to hum around the dick in his mouth, his clamped nipples dragging against the leather, the straps rubbing painfully against his fair skin, dick tingling from the ring and the pull of the chains…. and he was so, so close to cumming himself. He wanted to last, though, he wanted more and more, even as the push of that dick against his swollen prostate became unbearable. Someone groaned over him and Tav felt a string of hot cum falling against his back, someone’s hand rubbing it into chafed skin.

"Isn’t he pretty like that? Let’s give him more,” Riordan said, and then another line struck his shoulder and chin. “His vallaslin should be a cumshot. That would be more accurate.”

Duncan chuckled then groaned, pressing deeper into Tav, holding him so impossibly filled, as his cock pumped a heavy load deep into Tav’s ass. “We’ll cover it, it’ll be just as good,” he suggested two heartbeats later, pulling slowly out of Tav, leaving him gaping in the cool air.

Tavaris whined in protest, his ass awfully empty, and arched his back a bit, hoping he looked inviting enough.

“Such a horndog,” someone chuckled. “It seems that the Commander’s dick not enough for him.”

“Well, we did promise him that he’s going to be pumped full of cum until he bursts, didn’t we?”

Another man took his place behind Tavaris and slipped easily into his stretched ass.

“Mmm,” he hummed happily. “He took Commander like a champ and he’s still pretty tight. Such a good pet.”

Tav shivered at the praise, flexing his ass around the cock that was filling him now. The man behind him groaned in pleasure, digging his hands into the flesh of Tav’s ass. The pleasure shot again through Tav’s body as he pushed deeper, teasing that tender bundle of nerves.

Tavaris moaned around the cock filling his stretched mouth, his tenuous self-control finally falling apart as he spilled his load on the floor under the bench, his whole body trembling. A hand came to his cheek in a gentle caress, and the man pounding his ass stilled his hips for a while, allowing him a brief respite.

“You really don’t need your cock touched, do you?” The freckled elf laughed above him, running his thumb across Tav’s cheek. “Lovely.”

Tavaris pushed his face into that hand, seeking the caresses, even as he did his best to stimulate the underside of the cock in his mouth with his tongue. He felt tender and boneless after his orgasm and he still wanted more.

Another stroke against his cheek and the Warden took the hint, grabbing the sides of Tav’s head, pleasuring himself with his mouth. The man who heavily leaned on his back, decided to move as well, each move against his sore prostate definitely too much, squeezing tears out of his blindfolded eyes. Tav’s comfort obviously didn’t matter here, not now that he was reduced to a plaything for the Senior Wardens, not when some of them hadn’t even had a chance to fuck him yet.

Tav loved it.

He lost sense of time, sinking deeper into that headspace where only the sensations mattered. He delighted in the feeling of helplessness, in the heavy weight of cock in his mouth, the stretch of his ass around the other one, cum falling and drying on his skin, hands groping, touching, tenderly and harshly, nipples pulsating from the clamps, painfully tugged on the sticky leather, the never-ending tingling in his spent cock that started to rise up again. At some point more cum filled his ass, the Warden fucking him left and another one took his spot. The ginger elf sighed loudly, pulling away and then another burst of semen landed on his face. The Wardens laughed and talked, commenting on his performance and looks, but Tavaris couldn’t really hear it, as if his ears were filled with wool. Another dick, another orgasm, and the overwhelming sensations were all that mattered. He came again and again, his balls emptying themselves on the floor over and over even if nobody really bothered to give any attention to his cock.

Eventually the last dick retreated and no new one appeared to take its place. Tavaris laid limply on the bench, feeling the cool air against his gaping, dripping hole, his face covered with cum, tears and slowly drying saliva. He was too tired to raise his head anymore, wrung out and satisfied — but at the same time wanting even more. His skin itched slightly from all the loads drying on his back and face but he didn’t want it to be washed away yet. There was something so delightful about being so thoroughly owned and the cum on his skin, while not exactly pleasant, kept him anchored in that wonderful, newly discovered mindset.

“Let’s give him some rest and then we’ll check if he can take two cocks at once in that perfect ass,” someone said, patting his butt cheek patronizingly. Tavaris didn’t react, couldn’t really, even though the idea sent another thrilling shiver down his spine. Someone unbuckled his gag, pulling it gently out of his mouth. Tavaris sighed, finally closing his mouth, wondering at the dull pain in the overstretched jaw, which he managed to ignore until now.

“You did great, pet,” Zevran’s accented voice purred next to his ear. He stroked his head affectionately, staying with Tavaris for a while, while the rest of the Wardens started to set up something that sounded to Tav like a little feast. The exhaustion finally caught up with him, Zevran’s gentle fingers calming, and he started to nod off, just distantly aware of the merriment of the meal happening on the other side of the room as he laid there, bare and soaked in cum, still tied to the bench.

* * *

“Wake up!” He heard Spawn’s frantic voice suddenly. It sounded weird… different, like coming from a great distance. “Tavaris, wake up, love! You need to wake up!”

Tavaris raised his head, a bit confused — wasn’t he the pet? Why did the Senior Warden use his name? — but opened his mouth obediently, ready to take Spawn’s dick again. It’d been a while and he was more than ready for another round. Where were the others? He needed someone to plow his ass again, it felt empty, so empty…

“Tavaris! Commander!” Someone slapped him gently. “This is not real, wake up!”

Commander? Why was he calling him the Commander? That was Duncan… _ Duncan was dead, so was Daveth and Riordan. _ They were here, fucking him so good he forgot his own name, how could they be dead? _ Zevran is not a Warden. _ How come, he was Senior Warden, in Weisshaupt since before the Blight. _ You are Commander of the Grey. _ The headache threatened to split his head in half and not in a fun way. He blinked, groaning, looking around in confusion.

“Don’t go,” Duncan demanded to his side. “You had what you wanted, don’t listen to him. Stay with us, we’ll give you more of what you crave. You can spend your days on your knees, stuffed with cock and cum just like you desire, you just need to stay.”

“Tavaris! Look at me!” Spawn’s voice demanded, getting stronger and louder.

“Don’t listen, pet,” Duncan replied, but his voice got oddly distorted until it was no longer Duncan’s voice. “He can’t give you what I can. I can make your most secret wishes come true, I can turn your life into never-ending bliss. They don’t use you as you wish, they don’t treat you as you deserve. I can give you all of that and more.”

“Tavaris!” Spawn’s voice sounded just next to him and Tavaris opened his eyes again, clutching his head. The headache was so intense that he turned to the side, emptying his stomach on the moss-covered stone floor. The ruin around them was a far cry from the Weisshaupt training room he found himself in just a moment ago.

“What happened?” He croaked, his throat dry. Spawn threw his arms around Tav’s neck, hugging him close. The mage was trembling.

“Apparently this ruin has a starved desire demon trapped somewhere around. It caught you, I couldn’t wake you up.” He explained, his words muffled against Tav’s hair. “I was so worried.”

Tavaris shook his head. “I’m fine,” he said wearily. It was almost true — the headache was slowly receding and the dreamscape slowly faded from his mind, leaving him firmly attached in the real world. He swallowed, remembering his dream, blush creeping up his cheeks, as he realized that it left him with a very uncomfortable boner. “Did you see what it showed me?” He asked reluctantly, not sure what answer he was hoping for.

“No,” Spawn shook his head as well. “But, if that blush is any indication, we can certainly talk about it at some point.”

The playful wink was as good as a promise.


End file.
